harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy
A fairy was a small, humanoid magical beast with large insect-like wings, which were either transparent or multi-coloured. Description They possessed diminutive intelligence, and lived mainly in woodlands or glades. The fairy was a vain creature, and would often allow itself to be used as decoration by wizardkind. Due to their vanity, fairies were almost constantly grooming themselves. - Chapter 4 (Beautification Potion) They possessed a weak brand of magic that allowed it to evade its predators such as the Augurey. The fairy could not speak; instead, it made a high-pitched buzzing noise to communicate with its fellow fairies, but they were able to laugh in a similar way to the Flitterbies playful buzzing with the wings. / - PS1 Their wings were used as an ingredient in certain potions; removing their wings, while it would not kill them, tended to cause them extreme annoyance, as it did not play to their vanity. Fairies could lay up to fifty eggs in one go, laying them on the underside of leaves. The eggs hatched into brightly coloured larvae, and, at six-to-ten days, they span themselves into a cocoon. They emerged a month later as adult fairies. Bowtruckles ate fairy eggs. Muggles' impression of the fairy was a generous one, having been ingrained into children's minds in the form of "fairy tales". Wizards believed that, of all the magical creatures in the world, the fairy, along with the unicorn, had received the best Muggle "press". History ]] Fairies were known to be found living by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In 1986, Fang found one in the pumpkin patch by Hagrid's Hut and ran away. There was at least one organisation committed to the preservation of fairies and their natural habitats in Britain: the Witches' Holistic Institute for Friends of Fairies (WHIFF), whose only members were Winifred Whittle and Sage Bragnam. In the 1987–1988 school year, they managed to temporarily get Hogwarts to stop using fairies. During the 1988–1989 school year, fifth year Care of Magical Creatures students at Hogwarts were taught about how to analyse and care for Fairies by Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, during their O.W.L. classes that year. It was mentioned that at Christmas time on Harry's third year at Hogwarts that Professor Flitwick may have used live Fairies as Christmas lights. During the Yule Ball in Harry's fourth year, fairies were sitting in the conjured rosebushes and flying around the statues outside the castle. See also *Doxy *Imp *Leprechaun *Pixie Behind the scenes *Fairies have a wide, many-varied appearance in mythology and legend, though they are commonly humanoid and possess magical powers of some form. The small, insect-winged creatures depicted in Harry Potter are consistent with the modern depiction of fairies, though in more ancient times they were described as more akin to angels or trolls, and usually lacked wings. *The use of fairies as decorations around Christmas time in ways that Muggles use is presumably a reference to the fact that said decorations are called "fairy lights" in the United Kingdom. This reference is reinforced in the series itself, as "fairy lights" is one of the passwords used to get into Gryffindor Tower. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Fee es:Hada fr:Fée fi:Keijut pl:Elf ru:Фея pt-br:Fada Category:Beasts Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Creatures found worldwide Category:Folio Bruti entries Category:Muggle-known creatures Category:XX Creatures